


If I Never See Another Latte

by spoke



Category: Despicable Me (2010), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The image hit me as soon as I read you talking about Snape, and would not leave. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	If I Never See Another Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/gifts).



> The image hit me as soon as I read you talking about Snape, and would not leave. ♥

He’d been keeping an eye on the end of the line for a minute, tops, before it happened.

“Freeze Ray!”

“Expelliarmus.” He hisses calmly, but cannot help smirking when he sees the expression on this ‘super-villain’s’ face.

He’s a little less amused when the man, instead of throwing about blustering words, turns shrewd eyes on him. “That was... _real_ magic, was it not?”

“Indeed. Perhaps our conversation had better be held in a less public location?” Snape says, calmly walking out from behind the counter - and not a moment too soon.

“Well it wouldn’t _be_ public if _someone_ hadn’t magicked my Freeze Ray!” Gru mutters, but follows in his wake. “Also, why.” He gestures confusedly at Snape’s uniform. “You are _not_ actually a barista.”

“I’m not actually talking about it, either.” He snarls, and curses Dumbledore for the hundredth time.


End file.
